youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo meets Gum Girl/Transcript
Chapter 1 - The Montijo Mystery * Gamertopia Kartoon Krossover movies presents... * "Scooby-Doo meets Gum Girl" * mystery inc. gang were having a picnic at the park. Velma Dinkley reads her book. Fred Jones and Daphne Blake were playing frisbee. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers eat hamburgers. *Scooby-Doo: (sniffs air) Mmmmm! Roney! (walks to the tree with a beehive) *Shaggy: No, Scooby! You're irrtating the beehive! *Scooby-Doo: (Shaking the beehive) Rhy rot? *Fred: Because, Scoob, the bees will sting you! pulls off the beehive *Velma: Oh, no you don't. *Scooby-Doo: (Runs away) Rrrraaaahhhh!!!! *Daphne: Scooby, come back! runs past the men who's reading the newspaper. *Man: Hey! (wipes honey off of the newspaper.) knocked over the bird's nest, causing the birds to peck him. *Scooby-Doo: Rrreeelllp!!! to: Shaggy still eating hamburgers, but realizing that one of them got honey all over it. *Shaggy: Zoinks. *Fred: Scooby-Doo! Where are you? to: Scooby-Doo, bees, and birds. *Scooby-Doo: Rover rere! ran through the kites that boys fly with. *Boy #1: Hey! *Boy #2: Bad dog! *Boy #3: That's my kite. walks over. *Daphne: Are you okay, guys. *Boy #2: I'm okay! *Daphne: What happened? *Boy #4: There's honey all over my kite. to: Shaggy near the water slide. *Shaggy: Scooby-Doo, where are you?! *Scooby-Doo: Rover rere! (goes down the slide and fell into the water.) *Shaggy: You want some Scooby Snacks? *Scooby-Doo: Reah! *Daphne: How about two Scooby Snacks? *Scooby-Doo: Reah! tossed 2 Scooby Snacks at Scooby-Doo's mouth. *Scooby-Doo: (Crunching 2 Scooby Snacks) Scooby-Doo! (famous laugh) *Velma: You DO NOT do stuff like this ever again, Scoob. *Fred: If you do that again, you're getting in BIG trouble. *Daphne: I think Scooby has already won somebody's heart. *Man: (Walks over) Well, hey, guys. Who are you? *Fred: Hi, I'm Fred, and this is Velma, Daphne, and Shaggy. *Scooby-Doo: And Scooby-Doo too! *Man: I'm Rhode Montijo. *Shaggy: Like, nice to see you, Rhode. *Velma: Um, did you know, Rhode Montijo was an author of "The Gumazing Gum Girl" and the co-creator of "Happy Tree Friends". two people walked over. One was a female adult and another was a young girl. *Fred: And who are you ladies? *Women: I'm Mrs. Gomez, and this is my daughter, Gabby. Say "Hello" to your new friends, Gabby? *Gabby: Hola. I'm Gabby Gomez. *All (Except Gabby and Mrs. Gomez): Hi, Gabby Gomez! *Mrs. Gomez: Haven't you all heard about my daughter being a sticky, stretchy superhero. a thunderstorm came and rain pour down as the others head inside. Chapter 2 - Rhode's Story inside the empty lobby with the gang, Rhode, Gabby, and Mrs. Gomez, along with the rest of the Gomez family. *Rhode: You may not be noticed right now, that the building is reluctantly empty. That’s because a superhero has been saving the day. Right after I sent my email to you, the superhero showed up near the plaza and accidentally killed Splendid. and Scooby gulbed *Rhode: I’d desperately emailed you again, to warn you. But you must have already left. *Shaggy: Did you say superhero? *Rhode: Yes, I created Gum Girl. *Velma: I’ve read about her, she’s actually Gabby Gomez. *Scooby-Doo: Rabby Romez. *Gabby: That’s right. *Rhode: I’ve known not to be a suspicious man, but I just started a new chapter book series, "The Gumazing Gum Girl!". I can never forget her. She loves to chew gum, but her mom warned against it, she was covered with gum, she could stretch her body and launch stretchy arms, and she had powers of the sticky situation like those of a superhero. the fire burnt Shaggy and Scooby-Doo’s marshmallows, as they cry in fear. *Fred: Hey, hey, calm down everyone. Gum Girl’s only a friendly superhero. *Rhode: Yes, let’s forget Gum Girl and make the most to your trip. *Rico: Why don’t we all get a good night sleep? *Mr. Gomez: Yes, there’s nothing to worry about. *Daphne: Rhode's right. *Gabby: Just in case, lock your doors. *Mrs. Gomez: Say your prayers. *Gabby: But whatever you do… *Gabby and Mrs. Gomez: Monsters are fake! Chapter 3 - The Scary Night that night where we find Shaggy and Scooby inside the cabin. *Shaggy: Like whoever heard such a ridiculous story? A girl covered with gum? Sounds like something out of the cartoon. Well, like, pleasant dreams, Scooby. (Yawns) See you in the morning. *Scooby-Doo: Reah. they heard a noise. *Shaggy: This is gonna be a long night. *Scooby-Doo: Reah. noise gets louder and Shaggy and Scooby get scared and go under the cover *Shaggy: Listen Scoob. Something's coming from out of the window. It might be a little singing bird or a big plane that lost its wing. whimpers and they hear a roar, as they run around the room panicking. *Shaggy: El caba-choo-choo! I mean, la kooka-babka! El popa-choopa! No I mean! HELP!! opens the door and Fred was in front, but Shaggy closes the door back. *Shaggy: No Scoob! He's trying to break in! Like we're trapped! Let's get of here! goes up the chimney, and Scooby baracaded the door, and he goes with Shaggy as they go to the rooftop and they almost fall off. Then flashlights beams pointed at them it was Fred and Velma. *Fred: What happened to you two? *Velma: And what was all that noise? and Scooby fall off the rooftop *Shaggy: Like, that monster was trying to get us! *Fred Jones: Oh, no! Where's Daphne? we go to Daphne sleeping in her room, then Scooby-Doo and Shaggy tried to chicken out but Velma sees them *Velma: Oh no, you don't. This is no time to be chicken. It's all for one. And one for all. *Shaggy: Like I always felt teamwork was highly overrated. *Scooby-Doo: Reah! *Fred: On the count of three, we run to the door. One. Two. Three! *Everyone: CHARGE!!! ran to the door as Daphne opens it *Fred: We thought those were the monster's eyes. *Daphne: Sorry guys, I was afraid to go to sleep and thought some rhythms might calm me down. Looks like everyone likes Rhode Montijo's stories. *Shaggy: Does anybody got a bandage? go outside *Fred: Don't know what you heard guys, but I think we're save. Let's all try get some- Hey, wait a minute. What's this? *Daphne: Footprints. Big ones. *Shaggy: Don't look, Scoob. Or we'll never get to sleep. *Velma: Notice how they lead to the cottage window. Then reverse direction and head off towards Gabby's house. We must have scared whatever it was away. *Fred: It was brave enough when we were seperated, but got scared at the thought of a bunch of us to contend with. Not a very couragous monster. *Velma: Well, whatever it is, it's gone. Maybe now we can all get some sleep. went inside her stateroom *Fred: We're gonna need it. We got a big day tomorrow. *Shaggy: Yeah, sightseeing and chocolate bean tamales! (laughs) Can't wait! *Scooby-Doo: Reah! (licks lips) *Fred: Uh, that's not exactually what I meant, Shaggy. stopped for a second. *Fred: We got a mystery on our hands. *Shaggy: Zoinks! Chapter 4 - The Monster's Big Footprint ("I Don't Know What it is") next morning... *Fred: And whatever it was, we'd scared it away. *Daphne: I got up early, and using my mud mask and made a cast of the footprint from the monster's big foot. (shows the cast) Look! *Rhode: Wow. It's huge! *Gabby: And mira, it is speckled with some kind of gritty black stuff. *Fred: Is it dirt? *Velma: I don't think so. I don't know what it is. *Rhode: Whatever it is, please do not mention it to Gabby's parents. *Gabby: Or Rico. I don't want to scare them. *Rhode: In fact, I better alert the security guards to be especially vigilant. *Rico: If word of this gets out, we will lose the few tourists we have managed to keep. The monster could ruin our livelihood not to mention everyone else. *Fred: Don't worry. No matter how huge ferocious or bloodthirsty this vicious monster may be we'll get to the bottom of the mystery. *Daphne: You can count on us, right, gang? closes the door as Scooby looks at the paw and looks scared and faints as he falls down, Gabby tries to wake Scooby up, but didn't work so she fans him as Scooby regains consciousness and they looked at each other romantically. Later as we see the gang, Gabby, and Rhode in the Mystery Machine ready to leave as Fred pulls out a notebook *Fred: Um, Thank you very much for your hospital and kites. (This made the Gomez family confused as Rhode laughs) What's so funny? *Rhode: You just thanked my family for their generous hospital and delicious comets. (Fred gave a sheepish smile) *Mrs. Gomez: Oops, I almost forgot. (goes to Gabby) I know this is silly, but this is a good luck charm, mi corazon. With that monstrous thing out there, be very careful. (puts on the medallion on Gabby and kisses her on the check) But NO MORE GUM! *Gabby: Yes, m-m-mami. I promise. *Mrs. Gomez: Te quiero, mi corazon. leaps on the Mystery Machine *Rico: Goodbye, Scooby-Doo. bends down and gives him a kiss, then the Mystery Machine drives off as Rico, Mr. and Mrs. Gomez wave goodbye. Chapter 5 - Daphne the Reporter back at the park. *Rhode: As you can see, there aren't many tourist here since the monster iccident. This place is usually very busy this time of year. *Fred: I've got an idea. Why don't we ask the locals about this sticky superhero. *Velma: Good idea, Fred. We can videotape them. *Daphne: Great! I'll be the reporter. *Fred: And action! *Daphne: A seesaw, a jungle gym, a merry-go-round. At first glance, this modest playground looks like any other. But the children happy and have good reason to be. Gum Girl. Imaginary superhero? Or happy girl that could stretch herself? You decide. What does Gum Girl look like? *Kid #1: A human! *Kid #2: A doll! *Kid #3: An alien! *Daphne: What does Gum Girl do? *Painter #1: Stretch her arms! *Painter #2: Stick together! *Girl: She's a good hero! *Daphne: What does Gum Girl sound like? *Man: Like a girl. *Woman: Very cute *Man: Like a kid. *Daphne: What does she smell like? *Man: It smells sugary. *Woman: Smells disgusting. *Man: Smells like a kid. *Daphne: Will he show up tomorrow at the party. This is Daphne Blake reporting. Back to you, Velma. *Fred: And cut! *Velma: "Back to you"? laughs. Chapter 6 - "Come out now or you won't see Tomorrow!" at the Mystery Machine *Fred: Oh no! *Mrs. Gomez: What happened to the Mystery Machine? *Rhode: "¡Sal ahora o no veras el día de mañana!" *Shaggy: Yikes, what's that mean in English? *Fred: Come out now or you won't see tomorrow. Does that right Mr. Montijo? *Rhode: Unfortunately, your translation is correct. *Shaggy: Looks like somebody wants us to make like a piñata and beat it. *Daphne: We better get out of here now. *Velma: Hold on, you two. We came here today to get to the bottom of this sticky situation mystery. *Fred: And no one's going to scare us away until we do. *Shaggy: Like, Freddy, it's too late for that. *Velma: Looks like they need some friendly persuasion. Would you each do it for a Scooby snack? are shocked, but then Shaggy closes the car window, and they crossed their arms *Daphne: How about two Scooby snacks? they heard that, they got out and had 2 Scooby Snacks each *Velma: Great! So far, it appears as if the monsters are nocturnal. Now that it's getting dark, we should do a through search of the town. *Daphne: Maybe we'll get a clue to help us find the monster or at least the van vandals. *Fred: The girls are right. Mr. Gomez and Rico, why don't you investigate the hills? Velma, Daphne, Mrs. Gomez, Rhode, and I will search the west part of town, and Scooby, Shaggy, and Gabby can search the east. Chapter 7 - Investigation during Nighttime night at the East side of town *Shaggy: The mystery machine is actually on the east side of town. Why don't we do a through search of the van and if everything checks out okay keep guard right here? *Scooby-Doo: Ro-kay! *Gabby: You guys sleep while I'll get some more gum. I'll be back in 5 minutes. *Shaggy: Gum?! *Scooby-Doo: Ro-kay! and Shaggy sleep in the mystery machine, but the unknown person holding a wrench reached under it. It makes a quick motion, pulled back, and disappeared. Then, the fluid began to ooze out of the mystery machine, making the puddle. to: Mr. Gomez telling Rico to head back. *Mr. Gomez: Rico! Rico, Let's head back. We're getting nowhere! *Rico: Okay! Rico hears a sound and then he sees the monsters' eyes *Rico: (scared) Papi, come quick! Papi! Papi! three monsters try to grab Rico, but Rico runs and falls off the cliff and his watch fall off but he grabs a branch and holds on to it, and the three monsters roar. at the mystery machine *Shaggy: Do you hear what I hear, Scoob. *Scooby-Doo: Ruh-uh! *Shaggy: Like, that's not gonna help much. We better get out of here now, or else we become a monster plate. *Gabby: I'll be your beloved, gooey, gumazing Gum Girl! *Shaggy: Gumazing Gum Girl!? drove away, leaving the fluid running out. is climbing up the cliff, and then Mr. Gomez arrives. *Mr. Gomez: Rico! What happened? (helps Rico up from the cliff) *Rico: I was attacked by the three monsters. Did you hear me calling for help? *Mr. Gomez: No. Something hit me over the head and knocked me out. When I woke up, you were gone. *Rico: The monsters are still out there and we've got to find the others before they do. to: When Shaggy is driving away *Shaggy: Like, the next time we go on a trip, remind me to pick someplace a little less exciting like maybe a librarians' convention? *Gabby: Yeah! see a red light and Shaggy tries to stop the Mystery Machine, but the brakes aren't working. *Shaggy: Zoinks! The brake's not working! and Scooby-Doo screams in terror. *Gabby: Ay no! I've almost forgot! (chews gum, blows a super-duper big bubble, and turns into Gum Girl.) *Gum Girl: I'm Gum Girl! *Shaggy: Hold tight, guys! drive though as the Mystery Machine goes even faster. *Shaggy: Like how do we stop this thing?! go through the ice cream cart *Gum Girl: Mmmm! Bubblegum ice cream. they're heading toward the dock. Gum Girl stretched her body to make a bridge. *Gum Girl: Yeeeaaahhh!!! and Shaggy scream as they flew over Gum Girl and bounce the boat to get to the other side. Gum Girl leaps back to the mystery machine. *Gum Girl: Gum Girl to the rescue! look back to see an angry sailor yelling at them. to: Fred, Daphne, Velma, Mrs. Gomez, and Rhode lost in the woods *Daphne: Okay, Fred, how do you say "hopelessly lost" in Spanish? *Velma: It looks like the woods get thicker up ahead. *Fred: We might. *Rhode: ¿Dónde está Gabby? *Mrs. Gomez: She was still in the east part. *Velma: Mostly coyotes and jaguars and boars. *Mrs. Gomez: Who are these the scary animals? *Daphne: Coyotes? *Fred: And jaguars? *Velma: And boars. *Daphne: Oh, my! hear a growling noise ahead, and they got scared. *Fred: Let's get out of here! run away and then they bumped into Rico and Mr. Gomez. *Fred: Sorry, guys. *Rico: No, we're sorry. We were hoping to find you close by, but not that close. *Daphne: We thought we heard the monsters. Listen. *Rhode: That is nothing to be afraid of. It is just a coyote. *Mrs. Gomez: There are lots of them around here. They are more afraid of you than you are of them. *Fred: Then why is it headed in our direction? *Mr. Gomez: Maybe it is not running towards us, but away from something else. (A coyote runs past them) *Daphne: Yeah from what? *Velma: Like maybe that! there is Natalie Gooch. *Natalie: (evil laugh) *Velma: Jinkies! The mean old Natalie Gooch! *Rhode: Run! the city, the gang stopped on the street as they are tired. *Rhode: I think we lost it. *Daphne: Oh no! The mystery machine! *Fred: It's gone. *Velma: But crate fluid it isn't. Someone has tempered with the brakes on the mystery machine. they hear a growl. *Fred: We've got to find Shaggy, Scooby, and Gabby. *Ninja-Rina: (walks over) I'm Ninja-Rina. I hope that ugly boyish-looking girl haven't got them. *Rhode: Gabby! *Velma: Shaggy! *Daphne: Scooby-Doo, where are you!? shows up and chases the gang again. "Sol - Kinky" starts playing. *Natalie: I'll gonna get you, blond man! ran away from Natalie and climbs up the ladder. But she was so heavy that it broke the rungs. Fred walked away with a pair of stilts. runs from Natalie and runs through the chicken coop. She popped out of the roof of the coop. *Natalie: Stupid chicken! (hits the chicken on its head, but misses.) puts the glasses on the cactus on a garden. Natalie accidentally hugs the cactus. *Natalie: OOOWWW!!! glasses fell off the cactus. Natalie runs away from her. She puts her glasses back on. They go to the entrance of the movie theater, until Natalie had them concerned, until Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Gum Girl arrive with an unstoppable mystery machine, and the gang got on it. *Fred: What happened to you, Gabby? *Gum Girl: I'm now your new friend, Gum Girl! (laughs) the mystery machine drove away, the policeman came over to arrest Natalie. *Policeman: You're under arrest for trying to destroy the mystery gang. *Natalie: Nooo!!! song fades out. mystery machine goes faster. Chapter 8 - Super! the morning. *Shaggy: Is it morning already? I could sure use more sleep. *Mr. Gomez: I could sure use some of my coffee. *Scooby-Doo: Reah! Roffee! *Ninja-Rina: Mr. Gomez. Why are you the coffee-holic? *Daphne: Guys, look! look at the billboard that has Meowth chasing Pikachu. *Rhode: "Coming soon. Meowth and Pikachu Tales"! *Daphne: Looks like the one we have back home. *Shaggy: Only this one's an anti-hero! *Gabby: If we don't solve the sticky situation mystery, the only tourist attraction I foresee is one big empty ghost town. (The gang arrived in the museum) *Fred: We might explore the fictional worlds. *Ninja-Rina: That place reminds me of the fantasy world. *Velma: Interesting. Half-man, half-beast. *Shaggy: Look, guys! Like, ancient scooters! *Daphne: Leave it to Shaggy to come to a strange place and immediately find the toys. (They ride the scooters down through the museum. The unknown person flips the "OPEN" sign into a "CLOSED" sign. Scooby sees the eyes move out of the statue, and he get scared and runs off.) *Gabby: (singing) If you start trouble. Doo doo doo * I'll Bust your bubble. Doo doo doo * Cause I'm Gum Girl. Doo doo doo'' * Yes! I'm Gum Girl. Doo doo doo. * (They came to the complete stop.) *Velma: Jinkies! This place is creepy! *Ninja-Rina: I agree with Velma *Guide: Good morning! Are we enjoying ourselves in a museum? Super! And would we like a private tour of my place which begins with a special live, multimedia show about something fictional and magical? Super! Please follow the green directional arrows on the floor to the special VIP Auditorium. Please watch your step. go down and they each take a seat. *Guide: Continue down front and be seated in the comfy chairs made of leather. Okay, super! You will go to that fun place, shall we? spins the wheel as it stops at Care-A-Lot and the show begins as fog effect appears. *Rhode: You're choosing Care-A-Lot?! we see a fake panther and eagle. Then a golden dragon came down out of nowhere roars at Scooby as he hides under the seats. *Guide: The care bears had many things to share. For example, care bears were happy to meet children. Super. And now I'd like a volunteer from the audience. hides under the seats with Scooby *Guide: How about you? *Daphne: Freddy? guide takes Daphne away. *Gabby and Ninja-Rina: Daphne! No! *Guide: Daphne! Yes! *Mrs. Gomez: Gabby, calm down. This woman does whatever she wants. of the rejected care bears place the cover on Daphne as rest of them dance and then the guide snaps her finger and she and her rejected care bears disappeared along with Daphne. *Fred: Daphne! *Velma: She's gone! *Guide (voice): You've been warned! Please follow the arrows to the clearly marked exit doors to your right. Super! *Shaggy: Excellent idea! Just like what we had in mind: Exiting. Right, Scoob? *Scooby-Doo: Reah! Rexiting! walk away *Fred: Hey! Not so fast, you two! *Velma: (carries Shaggy and Scooby back) We can't leave here until we find Daphne. *Rhode: And her kidnappers. *Gabby: Why would someone want to kidnap Daphne? *Velma: Look at this. It looks like some sort of ripped label from one of the rejected care bear costumes. "Mile Enter". I wonder what that means. *Fred: Let me see that. *Ninja-Rina: Wow! Looks so cool! *Velma: Look! A trap door! *Fred: My guess is that it will take us right to Daphne and her kidnappers. It sure looks like the perfect getaway. *Shaggy: Speaking of getting away. try to back away, but they are stopped by Velma, and they go back. *Fred: Come on, guys. There's no turning back now. *Shaggy: Great, a hi-tech dark spooky tunnel. I hate dark spooky tunnels! gang, except for Rico, climb down stairs, one of the stairs not strong enough causes Shaggy trip and accidentally grabs on to the lever and activates the trap. The stairs becomes slides. *Rico: Gabby! Wait! Don't! Stop! gang slide down like a roller coaster. *Scooby-Doo: Wee! about to go the end of the slide, but Scooby manages to back a way for them the get throught and Velma pulls him back. Then they go to the robotic fists trying to crush them, but they dodged every smashing attack. *Shaggy: Phew. slide down and they come across a statue that tried to eat them, but they stopped and they run off and the head spits out fire that chased them and collapsed the pathway, and Shaggy grabs the edge, and the rest of the gang swings to other side, where they climb up, stepping on Shaggy's head every time. *Velma: Look, here's a door. get scared. Then, Velma pushes the door open, as they got out, then the heart shaped door disappeared. Chapter 9 - A Very Sticky Care-A-Lot Situation *Rhode: Looks like we're at Care-A-Lot. *Velma: I've read a Care Bear book. care bears come out of the castle. *Fred: It's the Care Bears. *Rhode: That kinda reminds me of Happy Tree Friends. *Velma: (looks at Daphne at the rooftop of Funshine's house) Look! At the top! It's Daphne! *Daphne: Where am I? *Fred: Daphne, don't move! We'll be right there! blows up the huge bubble, then turns into Gum Girl. *Gum Girl: Gum Girl to the rescue! (expands her arms to reach to the rooftop, then jumps and lands right on Daphne.) *Daphne: Thank you, dear Gabby. *Gum Girl: (Laughs) You're welcome. (Grabs Daphne and jumps off the rooftop.) *Velma: What happened to you? *Daphne: I'm not sure. I was blindfolded the whole time by the rejected care bears. *Fred: Let's get out of here, before they come back for you. *Mr. Gomez: I agree with Fred Jones. *Mrs. Gomez: Me too. But, where's Rico? *Ninja-Rina: I don't know about that, Mrs. Gomez. *All-My-Heart Bear: Hi, I'm All-My-Heart Bear. And this is Funshine, Share, Cheer, Good Luck, Wish, Do-Your-Best, Love-A-Lot, Work-of-Heart, Friend, Bedtime, and Grumpy. *Grumpy Bear: Who was that? *Gum Girl: I'm Gum Girl! *Scooby-Doo: Reah! Rum Girl! *Grumpy Bear: Yeeewww!!! Go away, you stupid piece of yucky gum. *Wish Bear: Grumpy, you do not say rude things to that pink kid. *Fred: Were gonna go back to Earth. *Gum Girl: And find my brother. (hears a weird sound) What's that noise? *(The background music plays with "A Donde Vas" by Carolina Lao. As the dragon flap its wings to blow Shaggy, Scooby, and Gum Girl are blown into a tree, and Daphne, Velma, and Ninja-Rina into a creature, then Fred and Mrs. Gomez, landed on where the jaguars wanted to eat them) *(Later, Beastly is seen flying and sees the dragon, screams, and plummets to a tree, where Shaggy, Scooby, and Gum Girl were, and the dragon flew around the houses and buzzcuts the trees' leaves. Shaggy, Scooby, and Gum Girl glare at beastly and Scooby growls at him.) *(They attack Beastly on top the tree. Then we got to Mr. Gomez and Rhode stops and then sees Robo-Chef and tries to stomp on them, and then chases them into a building. The creature is still flying in the air as Daphne, Velma, and Ninja-Rina are still hanging on. And we cut to Fred, and Mrs. Gomez, surrounded by jaguars) *(But the jaguars are brushing their head on their legs, and they licked their faces, then they are disturbed by Beastly, who fell from the tree. Then they pounced on Beastly beating him up) *Beastly: Help! *(They continue to beat up Beastly, and Robo-Chef is still trying to get Mr. Gomez and Rhode, until the flying beast is flying over him, as Robo-Chef tries to shoo it away, but it lands on his and he hit himself on the head and then he broke into pieces, as a Halloween kid shows until the cloud car takes Rhode and Mr. Gomez away.) *Rhode:' A Halloween kid? What's he doing here? *Fred: Trying to attack you. *Shaggy, Scooby, and Gum Girl are waving their arms to get them out of the tree. And Daphne guide the monster to the tree, and Shaggy grabbed the tail, until the serpent gets stuck on the gate way, and they jump off and onto the cloud car. As the music ends, they head to the Forest of Feelings. *Rhode: Goodbye, my fellow friends. *Cheer Bear: Goodbye, fellas. *Share Bear: Be careful. *Funshine Bear: Remember. Be very gentle. Chapter 10 - The Chef's Mind Control! to: Rico alone at the VIP auditorium. * Rico':' Too bad the mystery gang's not here to enjoy Gabby not being there. (''laughs) '' * [Rico comes out on a scooter. He rides down the road and past Yee wearing a chef helmet.]'' * Yee':' Morning. notices she is wearing a helmet * Rico':' Some people have no taste in headgear. * stops at an intersection, and glances at a husband and wife and with their baby in a stroller, showing it to another person, who shakes a rattle at the giggling baby. All have helmets on. * Rico: Huh? Babies too? rides up to Mrs. Smoot driving in her car. Excuse me, Mrs. Smoot, but where is everybody getting that horrid headwear? * Mrs. Smoot':' looks around confused Who said that? * Rico':' Down here. * Mrs. Smoot':' Rico Oh! Well, I got it at the old, abandoned spatula factory. The pastry chef's giving them away free with every cupcake. * Rico: Spatula factory?...Free?...cupcake?...the chef''?...Giving?...With...?'' * the spatula factory, the chef is enjoying his day and watching the customers. Rico bursts in *Rico: So, You're selling cupcakes, eh, chef guy? *Chef: That's right, Rico! (Pulls out a helmet) And there's a free helmet with every purchase. Care for one? *Rico: No! You may have hoodwinked everyone else in this town, but you can't fool me! I listen to public radio. *Chef: And what's that supposed to mean? *Rico: It means you take me, my family, and my new friends to the museum and you could finally get your hands on the Sticky Situation formula! (The chef looks at Rico's hands) It was you all along! But you made one fatal mistake! You messed with my paycheck! And I'm gonna report you to Cloud Boy. *Chef: We'll see about that, ricometric guy! (Presses a button on her Computer) *Computer: Now activating helmet brain-control devices. *Rico: Huh? satellite goes up on the spatula factory, causing the helmets to start to control their wearers *Rico: What!? helmet Wearers stand up, the lights go off. *Wearers of helmets: All hail the pastry chef. *Rico: (Eyes widened) What's going on here!? *Chef's Slaves (Wearers of helmets): All hail the pastry chef. *Chef: Seize him, slaves. *Chef's slaves: All hail the pastry chef. *Rico: I'm getting out of here! (Runs for the door, but more slaves burst in and corner him) Gabby! Ayúdame! *Slaves: All hail the pastry chef. cornered, screams in horror as the chef's slaves capture him. *Chef: Who can stop me now? (Laughs) WHO!? Chapter 11 - I'm the Gum Wad that Talks the gang were camping in the Forest of Feelings. *Mr. Gomez: Shaggy! Aren't you two supposed to be camping? *Shaggy: We are camping. *Scooby-Doo: Reah! Ramping! *Mr. Gomez: Shaggy, it's not camping if you're ten feet from Swift heart's house. (camera zooms out to show tent's location) *Shaggy: Aww, it doesn't matter where you are as long as you're outdoors. While all those soft city folk are safe in their beds reading books, we're out here, pitting ourselves against the formidable forces of nature. You wanna join us? *Mr. Gomez: Yes. *Scooby-Doo: Mmmm! Rarshmallows. *Mr. Gomez: Yes, Scoob. There marshmallows. *Scooby-Doo: (eats a marshmallow) Scooby-Doo! (laughs) *and Loyal Heart Dog fight over the medallion. *Ninja-Rina: Stop that, Loyal Heart! Bad dog. That's mine. *Loyal Heart Dog: Sorry! *Mrs. Gomez: Okay. Besides spitting materias de comida fundida at me, what else do you do for fun, mi corazon? *Gum Girl: Well, after a long day investigating the place, it's nice to unwind with a nice, relaxing song. (laughs) I call this one "I'm the Gum Wad that Talks". * Oh, I'm the sticky substance who could talk * I'm the pink gum who can talk * I'm the very, very sticky pink gum wad who can talk. * I'm the gum wad that talks *Daphne: Gabby! That was a good song. *Gum Girl: Weeeeeeeeeellll, * I'm the talking gum, I'm the talking gum, * I'm the talkingest gum in the whole wide world, * I'm a gum, if there ever was a gum, * I'm the talking gum to all the boys and girls. *Velma: Gum Girl. You did a good job singing this song. *Cozy Heart Penguin: Ah! Guests! May I offer you some lemonade? *Swift Heart Rabbit: (buys a cup of lemonade) Thanks. *Cozy Heart Penguin: Did I hear someone sing a song? *Velma: Gum Girl sings it. You hear that, Cozy Heart? *Swift Heart Rabbit: Oh. Girl puts a lot of Grumpy Bear's peanut butter on herself, causing her to turn back to Gabby. *Gabby: (laughs) I'm back to normal, Grumpy. *Grumpy Bear: Thanks, Gum Girl. *Mr. Gomez: Now, we can all get some sleep. sleep in 4 tents each. Chapter 12 - Jokin' a Lot the morning, the gang woke up and heard the cheerful music. *Rhode: Scoob. There is something I want to show you. *Gabby: Vamos! gang goes to the mine cart that looks like a clown. *Fred: I wonder what it leads to. *Shaggy: Does it lead to Earth or something? *Daphne: I don't know, Shaggy. *Velma: We'll see. gang sat on the first mine cart, while Gabby, Mr. and Mrs. Gomez, Ninja-Rina, and Rhode sat on the second one. * Ninja-Rina: This chair is so comfy. *Mine cart: Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride to Joke-A-Lot. *Shaggy: Zoinks! What's happening!? *Rhode: It's going to take us to the wrong place!? Goodbye - The Muffs" starts playing as the gang rides the mine cart. They go up and down the hills, looping upside down, then going into the bubble. *Rhode: Wow! gang goes through the lake, ride through the giant pinball machine, laugh as the mechanical arms spray, wash, and blow dry them, and leaped over the bottomless pit. *Gabby: Now, what? mechanical arm gives the letter to Gabby. The gang fall of the cliff as the song ends *Gabby: (opens the letter and reads:) "Goodbye"? balloons come out of 2 mine cart each. Then, they landed right on the town square of Joke-A-Lot. *Mr. Funnybone: Hello, guys. Welcome to Joke-A-Lot. My name is Mr. Funnybone. *Shaggy: Zoinks! It's Mr. Funnybone! *Mr. Funnybone: I wind up meeting the Care Bears. Then, I tried to steal some magic jewels, but failed. *Velma: They're actually prank toys. *Rhode: Well, you're wrong. And you're being in real trouble. And you made me too! *Fred: I don't think we should buy some toys from this place. They're very sensitive. *Scooby-Doo: (famous laugh) *Shaggy: Zoinks! Who could it be? look at the silhouette. *Daphne: Is it bird? *Fred: Is it plane? silhouette revals Gum Girl. *Rhode: No! It's Gum Girl! *Gum Girl: I'm Gum Girl! *Cloud Boy: (flys over) I heard enough. Look guys, you may be the huge mystery gang! *Daphne: What do you mean, we're the mystery gang? *Ninja-Rina: Things have gotten a lot worse since you left Earth. *Boy pulls out a giant screen, which opens up revealing the town now *Cloud Boy: Or should I say, Pastroplis? *Slaves: All hail the pastry chef. *Chef: No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself! Move faster! *Fred: Oh, my gosh! Guys, look! The chef turned everyone we know into slaves. (We see what everyone is doing work for the chef.) Rico, Cuddles, Mr. Hansen, (gasps) even....Scrappy-Doo..... *Scrappy-Doo: All hail the pastry chef. *Shaggy: Can't the Halloween kid do something? *Cloud Boy: Oh boy. *Rhode: Let's hurry back! Chapter 13 - An Evil Ghost gang go to the strange looking place. * Daphne: Jeepers! It's spooky. * Velma: Jinkies! There's a lot of monsters everywhere. * hear a weird noise * Fred: Wait a minute. What's that sound. gray smoke came out of a grave * Daphne: What's going on?! * Mrs. Gomez: I don't know what we heard, mi Corazon. appears to turn in a ghost. * Ghost: I am the Evil Ghost. And don't be alarmed. As you all know today we spirits return to Earth to commune with the living. and Shaggy jumped backwards. * Shaggy: Zoinks! Did you know, Rhode created this ghost. * Ninja-Rina: You're right, Shaggy! * Ghost: I have learned that the pastry chef, is a result of an evil curse. Pleased upon our land. The only way to break the spell is to get rid of that land. Once the land is sold, the chef will be arrested forever! And Rico will be returned unharmed. * Gum Girl: Rico? * Mr. Gomez: My son. * Rhode: That doesn't look or sound like anything like Kenn. Someone is playing a trick on us. gasps * Fred: Can I see your medallion? (takes a look a the back) Just as I thought. It's a tracking device. Let's see if it works in reverse. (presses the button) Scooby and Gum Girl hear a sound * Gum Girl: I think it's coming from over there. follow to where the noise is coming from, and then they see the where the noise is coming from, and discovered that the skeleton is controlling a holographic ghost. Then Scooby barks at him. * Gum Girl: Skeleton! No more! * Skeleton: Now stop that now! Now be quiet! You hear me?! QUIET! (Scooby continue to bark, as we cut to the people) * Ghost: Please, ignore the stupid dog, and the GUM WAD! (They go the building, where the skeleton was) * Skeleton: Pay no attention to the man, behind the curtain. * medallion floats away from Fred. Then, he sees it flying to the giant castle. * Fred: Your medallion's off to the giant castle! * Ghost: Leave the cemetery at once! It's cursed! The whole town is cursed! Sell the land and everything will return to normal. * Fred: (laughs) Can't you see? Many of them don't understand your foreign language. Speaking Spanish might help. * Velma:' '''We suspected that "Mile" and "Enter" are part of bigger words. And look we were right. "Smiley Entertainment." * Ghost: I know! Chapter 14 - "Ahora que son chicles" gang come out of the skeleton's house. * Gum Girl: That's why I guess I'll just have to turn you into gum. * Mrs. Gomez':' You can do that? How? * '''Gum Girl:' With my magic! * Mrs. Gomez':' Will you use your magic to turn me into bubblegum? * Gum Girl: Yes! * Mrs. Gomez: Hooray! I'm going to be gum! I'm going to be gum! I'm going to be gum! * Gum Girl':' Good. Now, let's get started. Close your eyes. * Mrs. Gomez':' their eyes Am I gum yet? * Gum Girl: Not yet. Uhhh, spin around three times. * Mrs. Gomez: like doing ballet I think it's working. * Gum Girl: Good. Now, keep your eyes shut. a piece of gum With my magic and my one piece of gum. * Gomez giggles. She grabs a piece and chews on it. * Gum Girl: I command you to turn into gum! * Gomez blows a huge bubble and pops into the "adult Gum Girl". * Gum Girl: Open your eyes. * Mrs. Gomez: their eyes Huh. I don't feel any... that she was now gum Oh, my gosh, I am looking gum! * Shaggy: Zoinks! * Rhode':' Wow. rest of the gang play with Mrs. Gomez's "gum". * Gum Girl':' So now that you're gum, can we make it to the giant castle? Mami! * Mrs. Gomez':' Yeah? * Gum Girl: I said, now that you're gum, can you make it to the giant castle? * Mrs. Gomez: Si! * Gum Girl':' Are you afraid of anything? * Mrs. Gomez: No! * Gum Girl: And why? * Mrs. Gomez':' Because we're all invincible! Yeah! * whole gang fell into the hole. * Fred: Yeah! * Daphne:' '''Yeah! * '''Velma: '''Yeah! * '''Shaggy: '''Yeah! * '''Scooby-Doo: R'eah! * Gum Girl': '''Yeah! * '''Rhode: '''Yeah! * Ninja-Rina': Ha-ha! * Mr. Gomez and Mrs Gomez: Yeah! * '''Gum Girl: '''Yeah! * Scooby-Doo: Wheee'! * Shaggy': Yeah! Yeah. something Scoob? * Scooby-Doo:' Reah, Raggy? * Shaggy':' Why did we jump over the edge instead of taking the stairs? * Scooby-Doo':' Rec... rell... ruh. * ''scream after realizing they are falling. Gum Girl stretches her body. The rest of the gang bounces on her like a trampoline and stops them from falling and they land safely on the ground. The gang stops screaming but Scooby-Doo continues screaming * Gum Girl: Scooby. * Scooby-Doo':' screaming Ruh. Are re read? * Gum Girl: No, far from it, my friend. We're safe and sound at the bottom of this trench. see roaring monsters around the trench * Mrs. Gomez: Look, Gabby. I have sticky stretchy powers! * Gum Girl':' Do you know what that means? * gang stand up * Fred: We are invincible! * The gang: Ahora que somos chicle, podemos hacer cualquier cosa. serpent flips them in the sky and is about to eat them Ahora que somos goma, somos invencibles. tentacle catches them but crashes in a tall piece of rock. Ahora que somos chicle, iremos al castillo gigante, slide down the coral and fly across 3 slow monsters. They then fall in a see-through monster conseguiremos el medallón, salvaremos la ciudad y Rico Gómez. walk out of the end of its gut. The fish closes it Ahora que somos chicle, between sea urchins * Gum Gurl: Tenemos cuerpos pegajosos. * The gang: Ahora que estamos encías, * Mrs. Gomez: estiro mi cuerpo. * The gang: Ahora que somos chicle, tenemos un amigo gomoso. over volcanoes that switch on and off Tenemos las cosas. Somos lo suficientemente duros para salvar el día .hopscotch over lava rocks Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad cuando éramos normales. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! dodge a monster's head, a green hand and a monstrous boulder Pero mira lo que hizo el niño héroe. dodge a giant green crab who can't even get a chance to pinch them ''¡Decir ah! ¡Decir ah! ¡Decir ah! * ''walk onto a blue path which turns out to be a big, blue, one-eyed monster's fin. The gang begin dancing and slapping their bodies * Shaggy':' Yeah, go, Scoob. * green three-eyed monster and a red squid appears with the purple one-eyed monster. While the gang continue slapping their bodies and legs, the green 3-eyed monsters beckons a big orange monster, a purple dragon, a green one eyed monster with 3 arms on its head, a rainbow snail, a big yellow monster with an eye on a stalk, and a glove with one eye in its palm. * Velma: Uh-huh. Uh-huh. * Gum Girl: Oh yeah. * Fred':' Yeah, go Mrs. Gomez. both finish by touching the tip of their toes Ah! * Monsters: Hooray! Ahora que son chicles, no podemos molestarlos. Ahora que son chicles, se han convertido en nuestros amigos. Ahora que son chicles, habrá un final feliz. Pasarán la prueba y terminarán la búsqueda para volver a la Tierra. Pasarán la prueba. slap their bodies. Y termina la búsqueda. again ¡Pasarán la prueba y terminarán la búsqueda del medallón! * group happily reaches the top of a trench as Gum Girl notices a sign * Gum Girl: "The Giant's Castle, dead ahead." We did it, guys! We made it past everything! Even the hideous, disgusting monsters. * Monsters: Huh? Aww. sadly begin to walk away. Gum Girl notices * Mrs. Gomez: Not you, Chupacabras. You guys are awesome! just keep walking Well, guys, we should be there in one more verse. * The gang: ♪Ahora que somos chicle...♪ are interrupted by the Ghost * Ghost: Finally. his knuckles I got you right where I want you. * Shaggy: Like, can I help you with something, sir? * Ghost':' I'm the evil ghost. I've been hired to exterminate you. * Fred: You're gonna exterminate us? look at each other and laugh Listen, buddy, you caught me and my friend here in a good mood today, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Step aside, and you won't have to feel the awesome wrath. * Ghost':' You mean these? a lot of peanut butter on Mrs. Gomez, making her back to normal. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy whimper while feeling their cheeks in horror I thought the gum wad's mom was now, gum wad. * Ninja-Rina':' They were fake? * Ghost: Of course she was disgusting! This is what I look like. puts a fabric gum girl mask on * Gum Girl':' Is he gum? * Ghost: All right. Enough gab. * Gum Girl':' What are you gonna do to us...? * Ghost':' The evil pastry chef was very specific. * Scooby-Doo':' Rastry ref!? * Ghost':' For some reason, he wanted me to step on you. * Shaggy':' Step on us? * Ghost':' Yeah! That way you'll never find out that he kidnap your brother! * gang look at each other again, this time, more scared * Ghost':' Uh, Perhaps I've said too much. (Raises up his foot, ready to step on the two) * Rhode':' That's a big boot. * Ghost':' Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot! (Laughs maniacally) I love this job! * extremely large boot stomps on the ghost * Mr. Gomez':' Bigger boot! to run away, but Mrs. Gomez stops him * Mrs. Gomez':' Wait, sir. This bigger foot saved our lives. * Daphne':' Thank you, stranger! * looks up * Shaggy':' Uh, stranger? * looks at them * Shaggy: ZOINKS! IT'S THE GIANT! gang try to run, but the giant grabs them and takes them with him * Velma':' Help us! Help us! Save us, someone! Chapter 15 - The Giant's Castle gang have recovered on a bed of pebbles, snoring until they wake up in fright * Daphne':' Are we dead? * Velma':' I don't think so. (Inspects the ground) Artificially colored rocks? * eats the pebbles * Velma: I don't know where we are. (Bumps into iron bars) What is this? * Shaggy: It's a tent. (Taps the bars of the cage they are in) * Fred':' No, Shaggy, it's a cage. * zooms out to show the outside of the cage * Rhode':' Hey, there's some folk. * unblurs to show some Knick-Knacks on the shelves and nooks * Shaggy and Gum Girl':' Hey, over here! Hey! Hey! Hey, you guys! You guys, hey! Help! Hey! Help! A little help here! We're stuck in this....Girl stops yelling * shows 3 knick-knacks, Some horses, A jigglypuff, And a mariachi band * Rhode: Wait a second. Those guys are....(Camera zooms into his mouth) dead... What's he gonna do with us? (The giant appears and takes out a toolbox) Oh, no, he's going for his evil instruments of torture. * giant puts a Halloween kid, in which, he was frozen, out a liquid tank, and takes out a pickaxe. * Rhode: A pickaxe? He's making a humorous diorama of (The giant digs him up) ... Halloween kid? Guys, he's killing the characters I created and making them into smelly knick-knacks. And I think we're next. * Ninja-Rina':' You think so? * takes Ninja-Rina out of cage * Fred: Ninja-Rina! No! * takes the rest of the gang out of cage and puts each one in each of the liquid tank * Fred: The flask is too intense that I can't get out. * Mrs. Gomez':' Tell me about it. * Giant: (Laughs Maniacally, he takes the book and closes the door) * Rhode':' This doesn't look too good, Velma. * V'elma:' You mean we're not gonna ♪ save the town and Rico Gomez? ♪ * Gum Girl':' I don't even think we're gonna be able to save ourselves, buddy. (Ninja-Rina'' puts her mask back on) Thanks. * Ninja-Rina: Don't mention it. * Daphne':' Well, it looks like what everybody said about us is true, Shaggy.... * Shaggy':' You mean that we're attractive? * Fred':' No, that we're just....friends. The friends in way over their heads.....We were doomed from the start.....I mean, look at us. We didn't even come close to the medallion. We let everybody down. We failed..... * Scooby-Doo':' Riant's rastle. * Daphne':' Yeah, we never made it to Earth..... * Scooby-Doo':' Riant's rastle. * Velma':' Exactly, Scoob. The place we never got to..... * '''Scooby-Doo:' Riant's rastle. * Shaggy':' Okay, now you're starting to bum me out, Scoob..... * Gum Girl':' No, look at the sign. sees what Scooby-Doo was talking about. A sign by the door "Giant's Castle. Gifts and crystals." * Shaggy':' A giant's castle is a gift shop? But if this is a giant's castle, then where's the...? zooms out to show a medallion sitting on a cushion * All':' Medallion! * Gum Girl: Medallion.....This is a giant's castle! Guys, were ALL at it. * Mr. Gomez':' Yeah, I guess we did. * Gum Girl':' sniffles We did all right for a couple of goofballs. I'm the sticky substance who could talk... I'm the pink gum who could talk... I'm a very, very sticky pink gum wad who can talk. * [Screen goes back up to show the ten liquid tanks with each one of the gang in them] * Gum Girl: I'm .....the....GUM WAD....THAT....!.....TALKS!...... (The whole gang drown and got frozen) * three monsters enter the giant's castle and look at the gang, that were frozen. * Monster #1':' That's the mystery gang.....monster #2 Come here, you.....! him tight * Monster #2': '''Shut up and look at this! * Monster #3':' He's right. Look! We will save you! * they short-circuit the powers of the castle, causing the alarms to go on. The gang comes out of the tanks. * Shaggy':' Hey, we're alive! * ''three monsters cheer * rush over to the medallion and get ready to pick it up * Rhode':' On three, guys. Ready? One, two, three. picks up medallion Hey, it's lighter than I thought. * camera pulls up to reveal that the giant is the one that picked it up. Suddenly, all of the creatures in the room begin to shake and come back to life. * Daphne':' What's happening? * Gum Girl: I don't know. Mira! * [The creatures, including Jigglypuff, the mariachi band, the horses and three goombas reanimate. A Halloween kid, a Pikachu, and three aliens splat the liquid at the giant and the other creatures attack him and the gang escape] * Gum Girl: Come on, guys. Let's get back to Earth. Chapter 16 - Seagulls * Ninja-Rina: I got something to tell you! * gang saw a flock of seagulls. * Seagull: Mine. * Fred: Okay, don’t make any sudden moves. Hop on the giant bird if we want to live. * Shaggy: Zoinks! * Seagull: Mine. * Ninja-Rina: Because I can take you to your son. * Mr. Gomez: Yeah, right. * Ninja-Rina No. I know your brother. He’s a latinx, like you.. * Gum Girl: That's Rico! * Seagulls: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! * Mrs. Gomez: Fasten your seatbelts! * Seagulls: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! * gang flew away. * Seagulls: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! * Gum Girl: (laughs) * Scooby-Doo: Raaahhh!!! * gang flew near the giant doors. * Ninja-Rina: Guys! Hold on tight! * All: (screaming) * gang flew through the doorway. * Seagulls: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! * go back to Fillmore. Chapter 17 - A Fantasmical Fight the chef was watching a Gum Girl animation. *Chef: Is that cringe? (She hears Gum Girl yelling.) *Gum Girl: Hey, you! *Chef: Huh? *Gum Girl: Not so fast, devious chef! *Shaggy: Zoinks! She's got a guitar! *Gum Girl: I will sing that Canción I made in the Forest of Feelings. *Chef: No! Not that song! *Gum Girl: Oh, I'm the sticky substance who could talk *''I'm the pink gum who can talk'' *''I'm the very, very sticky pink gum wad who can talk.'' *''I'm the gum wad that talks'' *Chef: Oooowww!!! My EEEAAARRRSSS!!! *Gum Girl: Weeeeeeeeeellll, *''I'm the talking gum, I'm the talking gum,'' *''I'm the talkingest gum in the whole wide world,'' *''I'm a gum, if there ever was a gum,'' *''I'm the talking gum to all the boys and girls.'' *Chef: Shut your mouth, you stupid, sticky gum girl! *Gum Girl: On Monday I'm a gum, *''On Tuesday I'm a gum,'' *''On Wednesday to Saturday I'm a gum'' *''Then on Sunday, just to be different,'' *''I'm a super duper bubblegum!'' *Come on! You all know the words! gang, Rhode, Ninja-Rina, and the gomez parents join in and dance. *''Have you ever met the talking gum?'' *''I'm the talkingest gum in the whole wide world.'' *''I'm the gumwad that talks.'' *''I'm a gum gum gum gum gum gum gum gum'' *''gum gum gum gum gum gum gum gum'' *''I'm a gumwad that could talk! (Whooo!) *''I'm a gumwad that could talk! *''And I'm your bubblegum hero! (Yeah!) *''Talk to Mystery Inc. gang *''And it might go a little bit something like this'' *Chef: What? A gum that talks like a person? I'm certain I can kick you out! *Gum Girl: Well, I'm the talking gum, I'm the talking gum, '' *''I'm the talkingest gum in the whole wide world, *''I'm a gum, if there ever was a gum,'' *''I'm the talking gum to all the boys and girls.'' *Chef: Seize her, slaves! SEIZE HER! *People: All hail the pastry chef. (Crowd in around Gum Girl.) few seconds later, Gum Girl bursts out in a wizard outfit, playing an electric guitar. As she plays it, its head stock lights up and a laser beam blasts out and destroys a slave's helmet. *Splendid: (After Gum Girl zaps his helmet, and it comes off) I'm free. I've been freed! *Chef: What...? (Gum Girl zaps more helmets off) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (Gum Girl twirls into action, zapping even more helmets off) MY PRECIOUS HELMETS!! *Rico: Huh? *Mr. Hansen: Oh! *Cuddles: Yee-haw! *Scrappy-Doo: I'm free! *Chef: Her chops are too righteous! The helmets can't handle this level of rock 'n' roll! Computer! DO SOMETHING!! Computer!? (Looks for her. She is surfing through the crowd) All right, that's the last straw!! GABBY, I COMMAND YOU TO- *Rico: (whacks the chef's head with the pan) That's it, evil chef. * Chef: I....better get out of here. (Runs for the door, but a crowd of freed people burst in) *The Woman who lost her Purse: Look, it's the gooey person who saved us. *Chef: Out of my way, fools. (The freed people ignore her and rush to see Gum Girl, running over the chef in the process) Ow! Ow! Ow! (screams) *Gum Girl: (offscreen) YEAH! Chapter 18 - The Day is Saved! *Chef: (He is now squished, covered with shoe-prints. The policemen pick her up and put her in the police car) Come on, I was just kidding. (He laughs nervously) Come on, you guys knew that, didn't you? With the helmets and the big monuments...hehehe....Wasn't that hilarious, everybody? (He was in a police car, which drives away) Th...I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU...!! (Everyone that was watching) *Rhode: Hey, Shaggy, I just pulled up the Gum Girl video game on my laptop. Want to play? *Shaggy: What do you say, Scoob? Now that there's no evil cook and that creepy Infinite in the game. *Velma: Haven't you had enough for one day? *Shaggy: Zoinks! Look! the Gomez family are waving at the screen of Rhode's laptop *Shaggy: What are you doing, Scoob? starts to play the game as we see Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina fighting over Natalie and the chef *Daphne: Now that's what I call hacking! *Shaggy: Hacking and Scooby-Snacking! *Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! movie ends Mid-credits scene was sitting on the bench, reading a newspaper. *Rhode: And so, once the day is saved! Thanks to Scooby-Doo and his new friend, Gum Girl! But, there was something coming your way! * (Dramatic music) End Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-spoof Category:Scooby doo Movies Category:Animated Movies-Spoofs